Taisetsu na Anata
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Sequel to Once Lost Now Found. Chie managed to get her feelings all together but now new and dangerous missions ahead will she be able to come home alive? R&R Chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

Okay I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does. Well this story is a sequel to Once Lost Now Found. I'm not sure how well this story is going to be and I'm not sure that I'll continue it. Even though this is a chapter story. If you guys want me to continue this story just say so.

_**Taisestu na Anata**_

_Chapter 1:_

Kaito was on a mission with his team while Chie was at home. Chie was cleaning around the house when there was a knock on the door. Chie looked towards the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Chie thought to herself as she stopped in what she was doing and went towards the door. Once she opened the door she had a surprised look.

"Kumisu what are you doing here?" Chie asked. Kumisu looked at her.

"Can I talk to you?" Kumisu asked Chie blinked a bit.

"Sure." Chie said as she let him into the house. Chie closed the door and the two walked into the living room. They sat down, Chie looked at Kumisu.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Chie asked. Kumisu looked at Chie nervously he wasn't sure how to bring it out.

"Well I know it's been a few years since we've been together." Kumisu said as Chie nodded her head in agreement.

"Hai it has been a few years." Chie replied.

Well I wasn't sure how I was going to bring this up to you." Kumisu said. Chie blinked a few times.

"Bring what up?" Chie asked. Kumisu looked at Chie as he put his hand into his pocket.

"Chie would you..." Kumisu said as he pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it.

"Will you marry me?" Kumisu asked. Chie's eyes went wide when she saw the ring that was in the box. She looked at Kumisu. Kumisu was like Kabuto and he had helped her fill the hole in her heart. She probably wouldn't find anyone like him again. She continued to look at him her thoughts jumbled up. She then nodded her head slowly.

"Yes I will marry you." Chie replied.

"Really?" Kumisu asked. Chie nodded her head. Kumisu smiled as he hugged her.

"I promise I won't let anything hurt you and I'll keep you happy." Kumisu said as Chie slightly blushed and hugged him back.

"I know and thank you." Chie said with a smile. Kumisu kissed Chie and pulled out of the hug. He then pulled the ring out of the box and then he took Chie's left hand and put the ring on her ring finger. Chie smiled and kissed Kumisu as he kissed her back. Chie pulled out of the kiss.

"Seems like we have a lot of planning to do." Chie said.

"Hai but I think we should wait when Kaito comes back from his mission." Kumisu said. Chie nodded her head in agreement. Kumisu slightly pinned Chie as she looked at him.

"I love you." Kumisu said in a slight whisper.

"I love you too Kumisu." Chie replied as he leaned towards her and kissed her again as he brought his body closer to hers as she returned the kiss as the kiss became passionate. Kumisu's tongue slipped into Chie's mouth as their tongues teased one another. Kumisu's hand found its way under Chie's shirt as he slightly nibbled her lower lip and then down her neck as she hand slowly went up before he could go any further there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be right there..." Chie called out as Kumisu pulled his hand away and moved to the side so Chie can get the door. Chie quickly got up from the couch and went up to the door and opened it. Standing there was Iruka Chie blinked a few times.

"Iruka-sensei what brings you here?" Chie asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you on your day off." Iruka said Chie smiled and shook her head.

"No it's okay Iruka-sensei. Did something happen?" Chie asked.

"No nothing happened it's I was wondering if Naruto came by." Iruka said.

"Naruto?" Chie asked. Iruka nodded his head.

"Hai. I was wondering if he came by." Iruka replied. Chie shook her head.

"No he didn't come by but if he does I'll tell him you were looking for him." Chie said.

"Arigato Chie." Iruka replied. Chie smiled as Iruka bowed and left. Chie slowly closed the door and walked into the living room. Kumisu looked at her.

"Who was it?" Kumisu asked. Chie sat next to him.

"It was Iruka-sensei." Chie replied as Kumisu wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him.

"Do you need to go with him?" Kumisu asked. Chie shook her head.

"No he was wondering if Naruto came by." Chie replied.

"Did he?" Kumisu asked she shook her head.

"No he might though." Chie replied.

"Well we'll know when that happens." Kumisu said with a smile as Chie smiled back and nodded her head.

"That's true." Chie replied. The two stayed like that for a while Kumisu slightly nibbled the back of her neck. Chie slightly shivered a bit. Kumisu slowly pulled away and looked at Chie as she looked at him.

"Well I said what I need to say and I need to get back." Kumisu said. Chie nodded her head in understanding to what he said.

"Okay please come back soon." Chie replied as Kumisu smiled and nodded his head.

"I will." Kumisu said as he kissed Chie and she replied back. He let go of the kiss.

"I'll see you soon." Kumisu said as Chie nodded her head.

"Okay." Chie replied as she kissed him on the cheek and walked with him to the door he looked at her and kissed her on the forehead and left. Chie watched him leave.

"I have to have a long talk with Kaito when he comes back home." Chie said to herself. As she was about to close the door when a figure waved to her.

"Chie!" The figure yelled out. Chie gave a slight chuckle and shook her head.

"Naruto." Chie said as he walked up to her.

"Chie about the other time..." Naruto said.

"Naruto you don't have to worry okay." Chie replied.

"You sure?" Naruto asked Chie nodded her head.

"I'm sure besides it was slightly fun. Before you run off Naruto Iruka-sensei was looking for you." Chie replied.

"He was?" Naruto asked. Chie nodded her head.

"He was he didn't say why thought." Chie replied. Naruto blinked a bit.

"I see...I guess I should go find him. Arigato Chie." Naruto said.

"Not a problem." Chie replied with a smile and watched him leave as she waved he waved back. Chie closed the door.

"Now time to finish up my cleaning." Chie said to herself as she got back to cleaning Chie stopped in what she was doing for a moment. She lifted her left hand and looked at the ring on her finger she ran her right hand over the ring.

"...You wouldn't mind would you? We're in two different worlds anyways...Still would you mind if I was with someone else?" Chie thought to herself as she continued to look at the ring. Chie gave a small sight as she finished up with her cleaning and went out to buy food and some household items.

"Let see..." Chie thought to herself as she looked at a piece of paper.

"Chie hello." Male voice said. Chie turned around and smiled.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei what brings you here?" Chie asked.

"Nothing really." Kakashi replied. He noticed the ring on her finger.

"Who's the ring from?" Kakashi asked. Chie looked at the ring and then back to Kakashi. Her cheeks were slightly red.

"Kumisu gave me the ring." Chie replied Kakashi gave a smile.

"So when are you going to have the wedding?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure yet we have a lot of planning to do and I have to explain to Kaito about what's going on." Chie replied. Kakashi nodded his head.

"Well I hope it's soon." Kakashi said as he patted her shoulder and walked off. Chie still a bit red as she watched him walk off. Chie tried to calm herself down and then went to get the stuff. Chie slowly walked up to one of the stores and walked around picking up the items she needed.

"Let's see I need some eggs and flour and I've gotten everything." Chie thought to herself as she went to the aisles that had the items.

"Which flour should I get?" Chie thought to herself.

"Chie-san?" A voice said. Chie blinked a bit and looked towards the voice. Chie gave a smile.

"Sakura-chan helping out your mom?" Chie asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"Hai." Sakura replied.

"That's good." Chie said.

"When is Kaito coming back?" Sakura asked.

"He should be back by next week or so." Chie replied.

"It should be nice to have him back." Sakura said. Chie smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah just knowing he came back safely is all I need to know." Chie replied.

"Does Kaito ever talk to you about things that happen while you were gone?" Sakura asked. Chie slightly shook her head.

"Not really." Chie replied.

"Maybe you should ask him. I may help him and you." Sakura said. Chie looked at her a bit.

"Has he told you?" Chie asked Sakura nodded her head.

"I see... I'll talk to him thank you." Chie said. Sakura nodded her head.

"I should get going." Sakura said.

"Okay please tell your family I said hi." Chie said.

"I will." Sakura said with a nod and left.

_**To Be Continued?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does. I'm really sorry that it took me a long time to write the next chapter. I know I said that I'll continue it if I had people saying they want more but decided that I would continue it because I just can't leave a story with out being finished so that's why I'm continuing it.

_**Taisestu na Anata**_

_Chapter 2:_

Chie went to pay for the things as Sakura's words echoed in her head she could only imagine what he went through while she was gone. She came up to the register and paid for the things. She had a few bags in her arms and was walking down the street.

"...How am I going to ask Kaito with out having him getting up set with me..." Chie thought to herself just then her bag almost slipped out of her hand when someone caught it. Chie looked at them.

"Shikamaru...Arigato." Chie said.

"It was nothing. I'll help you out." Shikamaru said. Chie gave a smile.

"Arigato." Chie said with another smile as the two walked. Shikamaru looked at Chie.

"Something on your mind right?" Shikamaru asked Chie gave him a surprised look. She wondered how he knew. She slowly nodded her head.

"Hai but how did you know?" Chie asked.

"The look in your eyes. If you don't mind telling me what it is I could help out." Shikamaru replied. Chie thought for a moment. Maybe he could help her out with her problem. She looked over to him.

"Okay." Chie replied.

"Okay." Shikamaru said.

"I was trying to figure out what would be the best way to ask Kaito about what he went through when I wasn't around...He might be holding on to something that might be hurting him..." Chie said. Shikamaru looked at her for a moment and tired to think of what she could do.

"You could say if there's something he wanted to get off his chest. If he doesn't answer or shakes his head without looking at you then ask him about what happen when you when you weren't there and he'll tell you if not when he's ready." Shikamaru replied. Chie gave a smile.

"Thanks Shikamaru I'll ask him when he gets back from his mission." Chie said. Shikamaru gave his small smile.

"Hope he comes home soon." Shikamaru said.

"Me too." Chie said. The two came up to the house Chie went up to the door and then unlocked the door. Shikamaru followed Chie in and then put the things on the table.

"Shikamaru again thank you for your help." Chie said Shikamaru looked at her.

"Not a problem." Shikamaru replied. Shikamaru was about to leave when Chie stopped him.

"Shikamaru wait. Why don't you stay for dinner?" Chie said Shikamaru looked at her.

"Sure. Could I invite my team over?" Shikamaru asked. Chie gave a smile and nodded her head.

"Sure. Come around by seven." Chie said as Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Okay." Shikamaru said. He help Chie put away the items and left. Chie went to the couch and sat down next to her was a picture. She looked at one with her and her family. Chie looked at her parents face. It's been so long since they past away. She then looked at the picture of her and Kabuto. Her heart ached when she looked at it she wasn't sure why she didn't destroy the picture.

Maybe he would come back to be the Kabuto she knew.

"Kabuto..." Chie said in a low whisper. The last day she saw him came into mind as if it happened yesterday. Her heart ached again. She had moved on but she couldn't forget the past. It was part of her and it will always be there no matter what. She looked towards the side as different emotion flooded out.

"Kabuto...Why did you have to come into my life...Did you want to see someone fall for your trick?" Chie said to herself angrily as she clenched her fist.

"Or is it you wanted to see how well you can get into someone's heart...?" Chie said to herself angrily again. She closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheek. The emotion continued to flood out. It was hard to keep them at bay. After a few hours passed Chie had calmed herself down. She was looking at the ceiling. She then got up and went into the kitchen.

"I should start making dinner." Chie thought to herself trying to think of what to make. She thought that something simple would do and she would need to make a lot of it. Once she was done the table set there was a knock at the door. Chie looked over towards it. She quickly went towards the door and opened it.

"Please come in." Chie said.

"Thank you Chie." Asuma said as he and his team came into the house.

"Chie-san thanks for inviting us." Ino said with a smile on her face.

"It was nothing besides I thought I could use some company." Chie said Ino looked at her a bit.

"I see..." Ino said in a slight sad voice.

"Please sit down at the table." Chie said as she closed the door.

"Thank you." Asuma said as they walked over to the table and sat down. Chie gave a smile it was nice to have some company for a change. You could say she misses Kaito when Kaito's not around.

"Again thank you for coming." Chie said.

"It was nothing and thank you for inviting us." Asuma said.

"Well I hope you like the food." Chie said. Chouji gave a big smile.

"Don't worry I bet the food would taste delicious." Chouji replied. Asuma slight gave a sweat drop Chie gave a smile.

"Thanks Chouji." Chie said as Chouji scratched the back of his head.

"Please dig in." Chie said as they nodded their head as they put their hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" They said together as they started eating. Chie looked at them hoping that they liked the food. Each of them had a bright expression on their face.

"Chie this is delicious." Asuma said as Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji nodded their heads. In agreement. Chie gave a big smile.

"I'm glad you guys like it." Chie said with a smile.

"You'll have to teach me how to cook this dish." Ino said with a smile. Chie smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure thing Ino." Chie replied.

"Yatta!" Ino said excitedly. Chie gave a small giggle. They continued to eat. Chouji asked for more. Good thing Chie had made more just in case. Shikamaru, Ino, and Asuma slightly sweat dropped at the amount of food Chouji was eating. Chie smiled as she watched him eat the food with a smile on his face. Chouji had twenty helping and Chie picked up the plates.

"I'm glad that you guys liked the food especially you Chouji." Chie said walking over to the sink.

"It was really good Chie almost as good as my mom's cooking!" Chouji said happily. Chie gave a smile.

"I'm glad." Chie replied. Ino quickly went to where Chie was and helped with the dishes. Asuma brought out his cigarette box and was about to take a cigarette out when Shikamaru stopped him. Asuma looked over to Shikamaru and then to Chie. He then put the cigarette box away. Once the dishes were put away Chie lead them into the living room and they sat down and talked.

Chie listen to their many adventures, she would smile and laugh at what was said. It was like Kaito would do whenever he came home from a mission. Chie would smile just then a flashback flash in front of her as her expression changed a bit. The others looked at her.

"Chie?" Asuma said Chie didn't noticed until Asuma called her name once again. Chie quickly looked at Asuma.

"I'm really sorry I was thinking how Kaito would tell me how his mission went." Chie replied they looked at her.

"Looks like we brought memories." Asuma said. Chie gave a slight smile.

"Yeah but they're good memories." Chie replied they gave a smile.

"Well as long as we didn't bright up bad ones." Asuma said. Chie gave a small nod and looked towards the side and looked at the pictures on the small table. They noticed what she was looking at and saw the pictures of her and younger Kabuto.

"Isn't that..." Shikamaru voice trailed off as Chie looked over to Shikamaru. She knew what he was trying to say as she gave a small nod.

"It's Kabuto when he was younger." Chie replied. Shikamaru looked at Chie.

"You two look so happy..." Ino said. Chie was already having mix feeling from before.

"That's in the past. All those days are gone as if they never happen." Chie said. Ino shook her head.

"That's not true...Even thought things may be different now but they did happen and they're still in your heart." Ino said as Chie looked at her for a moment. The words pierced her, she knew very well what Ino just said was true. Yet she couldn't bring herself to believe it. After what she's been through with him. All of them seem to be a dream.

"...Ino you're right about them being in my heart. It's hard for me to think that it was all acting to get to me to trust and believe in him..." Chie replied looking down.

"Chie-san..." Ino said.

"He's gotten the best of everyone. You're not the only one." Asuma said Chie knew he was right. She nodded her head.

"I think that's enough talk about that. When is Kaito coming back?" Asuma asked as he looked at Chie. Chie looked at Asuma.

"Kaito should be home by Tuesday if things went well." Chie replied.

"I bet he'll be happy to be back home." Ino said. Chie nodded her head.

"I would think so. He's been gone almost three weeks." Chie replied.

"He's been gone that long?" Ino asked. Chie nodded her head.

"Seems like they went to Kumogakure Sato to help out." Chie replied.

"Make sense why he would be gone for so long." Chouji said. Chie nodded her head.

"Yes and also I have to talk to him." Chie replied.

"Talk to him?" Asuma said a bit confused. Chie nodded her head. Chie brought her right hand with the proposal ring.

"I have to tell him that I'm getting married." Chie replied.

"Really? Congratulations!" Ino said excitedly and a huge smile on her face.

"Who's the man to be?" Ino asked. Chie gave a slight blush.

"His name is Kumisu. I met him four years ago." Chie replied.

"He must of help you a lot." Chouji said.

"Yes if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't be who I am now." Chie replied.

"At least someone you love is going to be with you now and forever." Ino said. Chie blushed even more.

"Still congratulations." Shikamaru said.

"Thank you very much." Chie said. They gave a smile.

"We should get going." Asuma said as he got up so did the others. Chie got up herself.

"Please why don't you guy stay here tonight. I wouldn't mind having you guys around." Chie said. They looked t her.

"Are you sure?" Ino asked Chie smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm sure." Chie replied.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Asuma said. Chouji and Ino were excited. Chie mad the beds and brought over the extra blankets and pillows. The four settled down as Chie turned off the light and went into her room. Chie just sat on the bed.

"..." Chie said as she looked up at the ceiling she wondered what she would be doing now if she never met Kabuto. Would she be who is now? Or would she be someone completely different. Questions ran through her mind. Chie tried to get some sleep she didn't want the others to worry about her. It wasn't after a few hours until Chie finally fell asleep. She had a strange dream which she couldn't understand.

Chie was then woken up by the smell of food. She shifted in her bed and then slowly opened her eyes. She stretched a bit and then got up. The scent of food continued to waft into the room.

"Smells good." Chie said while changing her clothes. Once she was done she quickly went into the kitchen. Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru were making food. Chie looked towards the side and noticed Asuma setting the table. Asuma looked up and saw Chie.

"Ohaiyo Chie." Asuma said. When Asuma said that the three stopped and looked at Chie.

"Ohaiyo." Chie replied.

"Breakfast will be ready soon." Chouji said.

"Okay and thank you." Chie replied as she sat down at the table.

"Did you guys sleep well?" Chie asked.

"We did." Shikamaru replied as he looked at her. He could see she didn't have a good night's sleep. He could see small bags under her eyes.

"How about you?" Shikamaru asked. Chie gave a small blink and then looked towards the side.

"Not really...I sort of had a hard time sleeping." Chie replied.

"Was something on your mind?" Ino asked. Chie looked at her. She didn't want to tell her the truth.

"I was thinking about Kaito." Chie replied.

"...I bet he's doing find besides he's with his team right?" Ino said. Chie nodded her head.

"Yes they are." Chie replied. Ino gave a small smile.

"Then you have nothing to worry about they'll take care of each other." Ino said Shikamaru and Chouji nodded their heads in agreement.

"They'll protect each other." Asuma said. Chie gave a small smile.

"Your right. I guess I got so worked up with things that's been going on." Chie replied.

"We all had that experience before so you don't have to feel like you're the only one who's feeling like that because you're not." Asuma said Chie looked at Asuma and nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied. Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru came over to the table with food as they put them on the plates.

"I hope the foods to your liking." Chouji said. Chie looked at him and smiled.

"I think I will I mean the food smells delicious." Chie said Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru gave a quick smile as they sat down.

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. A lot of things been going on at home and I was in a slump so I couldn't write. Well I know this isn't my best but I hope you like it.

_**Taisestu na Anata**_

_Chapter 3:_

They put their hands together and started eating Chie took a bite of the food her expression lightened up.

"This is really good." Chie said with a smiled the three looked at her and smiled.

"We're glad that you like it. We were worried that you wouldn't like it." Chouji said. Ino and Shikamaru nodded their heads. Chie looked at them and smiled.

"I see but you don't have to I really like it." Chie said.

"We should cook more when we have the chance." Ino said.

"I hope that you do get a chance to cook some more." Chie said with a smile. The others nodded their heads.

"So do we." Chouji said. Chie nodded her head. They finished eating and then they washed the dishes. Asuma went up to Chie.

"Chie again thanks for letting us stay the night and for dinner." Asuma said Chie looked at him.

"Asuma it was nothing and I didn't mind having you guys stay." Chie replied.

"If you like us to stay or have dinner please let us know, or any other team would be happy." Asuma said. Chie smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay and I'll let you know maybe when you come I can get on okay from the others." Chie said.

"Yeah." Asuma replied. Asuma and the others said good-bye to Chie and they left. Chie gave a smile, she was about to do some chores when she heard a knock. She quickly went to the door and opened it.

"Shizune-san!" Chie said as she looked at Shizune who was out of breath. Shizune looked at Chie.

"Chie-san I need you to come with me." Shizune said. Chie wondered what could be the problem.

"Okay." Chie replied. Chie grabbed the keys and locked the house and followed Shizune to Tsunade's office. Shizune knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said. Shizune opened the door quickly.

"Tsunade-sama I've brought Chie with me." Shizune said. Tsunade looked up.

"Chie I need you to go on a mission." Tsunade said. Shizune went to Tsunade's desk and grabbed a folder and brought it to her. Chie took the folder and started reading the papers inside the folder. Chie's expression changed with every word she read. She looked up from the folder.

"Tsunade-sama...You want me to search for a murder that no one knows who it is?" Chie asked. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Yes...I know it's a hard mission we've sent some of our Shinobi's already but they've had no luck." Tsunade replied.

"What makes you so sure that I'll have luck?" Chie asked.

"There's something about you that I can't explain about you. That's why I'm sending you on this mission." Tsunade said.

"...You could have sent me before." Chie replied.

"I know I could of...But you have a lot going on didn't you?" Tsunade said. Chie just looked at Tsunade. She knew that Chie had a lot going on at home, trying to keep up with Kaito going on his own missions. On top of all that she has to go on her own missions too.

"..." Chie said. She wondered if Tsunade knew about her engagement.

"I don't know how long it'll be until you can come back I'll make arrangements for someone to look after Kaito." Tsunade said.

"Hai..." Chie replied as she bowed and left the room.

"..." Chie said her mind at that moment it was here and there how was she going to tell Kumisu about this mission. She knew that he wouldn't want her to be killed or take such a risk like this mission. But all of the missions were dangerous but she had to find a killer. She had to let her self get close to a dangerous man.

"...What can I tell Kumisu...?" Chie thought to herself. She wasn't sure of herself anymore. Just then she bumped into someone. She quickly bowed.

"I'm really sorry!" Chie blurted out the figure looked at her.

"Chie!" Male voice said as Chie recognized the voice as she lifted her head.

"Kumisu..." Chie's voice trailed off. Kumisu could tell that something was wrong.

"Chie is something wrong?" Kumisu asked. Chie tensed up a bit. She looked towards the side.

"...I was called out for a mission." Chie said. Kumisu could tell something about this mission Chie didn't like. Kumisu put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kumisu?" Chie said in a surprised voice. He looked at her seriously.

"Chie please tell me what the mission is about. I don't want you to have the look on your face right now." Kumisu said. Chie's look saddened she looked away from him.

"..." Chie said. Kumisu slowly put a hand under her chin and brought her chin towards him Chie was now looking at him.

"Chie please." Kumisu said.

"...Godaime-sama wanted me to help capture a murderer by letting myself get into his trap..." Chie replied as Chie's eyes looked away from Kumisu. Kumisu's hand lowered he brought Chie into a hug Chie was caught off guard.

"Chie...No matter what promise you'll come back to me. I don't want to lose you..." Kumisu said. Chie's expression changed the words stung. Those were words she wanted to say to someone from a long time ago. The words she regretted not saying. The exact words she never got to say and will never say. Chie buried her face into his chest.

"Kumisu...I...I...Don't know how long I'll take and I don't...I don't want to be away from you...I wanted to tell Godaime-sama that..." Chie stopped.

"Chie you know how important missions are and you know that turning them down isn't going to change anything." Kumisu said. Chie knew Kumisu was right but she didn't expect Kumisu to be this understanding she was afraid what he would say to her. She thought she knew him well but she wasn't right.

"...I know Kumisu...There's a reason why I didn't want to tell you this because...I was afraid of what you would say..." Chie's voice trailed off. Kumisu held Chie closer to him.

"Chie...I don't mean to put you in such a state of mind...I really want you to be able to tell me everything and trust me..." Kumisu replied. Chie had listened to every word he said. She slowly looked at him.

"Kumisu..." Chie said.

"I know it'll take a while for you to be more open to me I understand. Don't forget I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes." Kumisu said. Chie blushed and then hugged him.

"Kumisu thank you." Chie replied. Kumisu held her tighter. She should have been more open to him but the incident with Kabuto never left her thoughts and body. Maybe that's why she closed off her heart. She thought she had opened it but it wasn't. She had to let Kabuto go like she did the day he asked her to meet to give him her answer. It wasn't easy for her.

"Chie...You been through a lot I know and I want to help you over come them." Kumisu thought to himself.

"You're welcome Chie. Be careful wit this mission." Kumisu said as he looked at Chie. Chie looked up at him and nodded her head.

"I will and thank you." Chie replied. Kumisu smiled at her.

"I'll walk you home." Kumisu said. Chie smiled again.

"Arigatou Kumisu." Chie replied as she started walking. Kumisu followed her, he took her hand into his Chie looked at him with a slight blush. He looked at her and smiled the two slowly walked towards Chie's place.

"I can only hope that I'll be able to come back without getting killed." Chie thought to herself.

"Chie do you want me to tell Kaito the situation?" Kumisu asked Chie looked at him.

"Only if the person who's going to take care of Kaito doesn't tell him then please tell him but don't tell him about us just yet..." Chie replied. Kumisu looked at her for a moment. He could tell why she didn't want Kaito to know but he needed to know soon.

"Okay Chie..." Kumisu said. Chi noticed how his voice trailed off.

"I don't want him to get excited just yet...We don't know how things are going to end..." Chie replied. Kumisu slowly nodded his head.

"I understand we'll tell him once you get back." Kumisu replied Chie smiled and nodded her head.

"Hai" Chie replied. I wasn't long until the two reached Chie's home Kumisu looked at Chie and then hugged her.

"I'll see you before you leave please be careful." Kumisu said in a low whisper. Chie hugged him as she held his clothes in her fingers.

"Okay and I'll be careful." Chie replied back Kumisu gave her one more kiss before he left. Chie replied to his kiss as he slowly let the kiss go.

"You should rest you have a long day." Kumisu said as Chie nodded her head.

"You should get some rest too." Chie replied. Kumisu gave a small chuckle.

"Don't worry I will." Kumisu said. Chie smiled.

"Okay see you tomorrow." Chie said as Kumisu nodded his head.

"Hai." Kumisu replied Chie watched Kumisu leave. One she couldn't see him in the distance she opened the door and walked in. Once she got in it seem like all the stress fell on her as she fell on her knees.

"..." Chie said she couldn't let this get to her but that was hard for her. Chie waited a bit and slowly got up. She went to the couch slowly and fell on it letting everything go. She didn't have to be so tense she knew Kumisu's answer and he was willing to wait for her.

"I want to be with the ones I love but I have to do this to help a village in need." Chie thought to herself as she slowly closed her eyes.

While she was asleep a nightmare had assaulted her, believing it was real but was woken up by the cruel ending. Chie sat up on the couch cold sweat ran down her cheeks. Chie put a hand towards her face.

"It was only a dream..." Chie said to herself. She slowly brought her hand down.

"...It's only a dream nothing more..." Chie said under her breath. She looked around the room a bit. Everything was the way it should be and she was alive. Chie noticed how the room was dark she must of slept the whole afternoon. She slowly got up from the couch.

"..." Chie said as she went to the kitchen and made dinner.

"This isn't the first that this happen..." Chie thought to herself someone would wake her before the dream ended but not this time she wondered if this would continue. She wouldn't be able to sleep anymore.

"I just have to hop that this it's not an on going situation..." Chie said under her breath. She put the food on the plate and sat at the table. She looked at the empty chairs.

"It's so quiet..." Chie whispered. The same thing would happen to Kaito when she's off looking for the killer. Chie looked at the food she put her hands together and slowly ate. When she was done she washed the dishes and cleaned up. Trying to keep her mind off of the nightmare, she didn't want to think about it. Once everything was done Chie went into her room and started packing her things for tomorrow.

"Okay I can't forget anything." Chie said to herself as she rechecked her bags. She didn't want to forget anything the village she was about to go to was going to be her temporary new home. She couldn't forget anything, she wouldn't be able to come back and she wouldn't be able to ask someone to get them for her. When she made sure everything was in she closed her back and went to bed.

Morning

When Chie woke up she put her arm over her eyes.

"Great that dream came back..." Chie said under her breath. She stayed like this for a few minutes and then she brought her arm to her side and got up. She washed up and changed her clothes and made a light breakfast. Before Chie could set the table there was a knock on the door. Chie quickly dried her hands.

"I'm coming!" Chie called out as she quickly went to the door. She opened the door as Kumisu looked at her.

"Ohaiyo Chie." Kumisu said he noticed that Chie didn't have a good night.

"Ohaiyo Kumisu please come in." Chie said as she moved to the side and let him in.

"Arigatou." Kumisu said as he came in Chie closed the door.

"Chie did you have a rough night?" Kumisu asked. Chie looked at him. She had tried to hide the fact that she didn't have a good night but it showed. Chie slowly nodded her head.

"I had a terrible nightmare...I saw it for the second time." Chie replied. Kumisu looked at her.

"Chie..." Kumisu said. He walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Is it about what happen to your parents?" Kumisu asked. Chie shook her head.

"No it's no it's something different." Chie replied. Kumisu looked at her.

"I won't force you to tell me what you saw I'll wait till you feel like telling me." Kumisu said. Chie gave a small smile.

"Arigatou." Chie said. Kumisu gave a small smile.

"I made breakfast would you like some?" Chie asked. Kumisu nodded his head.

"That'll be great." Kumisu replied. Chie smiled as she walked back to the kitchen. Kumisu went to the table and sat down. Chie came to the table with breakfast and put the plates on the table. Chie sat down and they put their hands together and ate. Kumisu looked at Chie her expression was mixed with different emotions. He wanted to take her fears away her doubts but he couldn't do anything like that. Chie gave a few blinks as she looked at him.

"Kumisu?" Chie said Kumisu gave a few blinks and then gave a weak laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Gomen Chie I was thinking about something." Kumisu replied.

"You wouldn't mind telling me would you?" Chie asked. Kumisu's hand stopped his expression changed.

"..." Kumisu tried to think of what to tell her. He wanted her to know the truth but he felt if he told her the truth right now she would worry. Chie continued to look at him.

"It's nothing really just thinking of what to do with Kaito while you're gone on your mission." Kumisu said Chie knew this wasn't the truth but she didn't want to force him.

"I see well I hope you and Kaito are able to find something to do together." Chie replied. Kumisu gave a small smile and nodded his head.

"Yeah." Kumisu replied. He could tell that Chie knew he was lying but she wasn't going to ask why.

"We should finish up." Kumisu said Chie nodded her head. The two finished up eating. Chie washed the dishes and went to her room to get her stuff. Kumisu waited for her in the living room. Chie quickly grabbed her bag and looked around the room.

"..." Chie said. She then left her room.

"Let's get going." Chie said. Kumisu got up from the couch.

"Okay." Kumisu said. Kumisu took Chie's bag in one hand and with the other hand held Chie's hand. The two walked towards the gate of the village Tsunade, Shizune and a few other people stood waiting for Chie. Kumis and Chie slowly made their way towards them.

"Ohaiyou Chie, Kumisu." Tsunade said.

"Ohaiyou gozaimasu." Chie and Kumisu said.

"Chie I would like you to meet Mitomu and Toki they'll be your guide to the village and they will fill you in more about the case and help you get use to the village." Tsunade said Chie bowed.

"Nice to meet you and I'll try to learn everything you have to offer." Chie said the two smiled.

"It won't be easy but I think you'll be able to catch on." Mitomu said. Chie gave a bow.

"Thank you." Chie said as she came out of the bow.

"We should be going." Toki said. Chie nodded her head as she looked at Kumisu. He gave her one last hug.

"Be careful and com back." Kumisu whispered in Chie's ear. Chie looked at him with a soft look as she nodded her head.

"I will." Chie replied. The three left the village as Kumisu, Tsunade, and Shizune watched them until they couldn't see them anymore. While the three were walking Toki and Mitomu helped Chie in customs and rules of the village, Chie tried to remember everything she was being told. The sun set the three had made camp for the night.

"Food almost done." Toki said as Chie and Mitomu looked at her.

"Okay." Both replied. Mitomu looked at Chie.

"We'll continue with this map session later." Mitomu said. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied. The two helped Toki with setting the table. They put their hands together and started eating. Chie mentally repeated everything she learned that day there was so many things she had to learn she knew that there was more to come.

"Chie I hope it's not too much that we went through." Mitomu said. Chie looked at Mitomu and shook her head.

"Don't worry. Besides I need to know everything before we reach the village." Chie replied.

"That's true but..." Mitomu said.

"I know it's a lot of information but it's the only way to be like one of the villagers." Chie replied.

_**To Be Continued**_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. A lot of things been going on at home and I was in a slump so I couldn't write. Well I know this isn't my best but I hope you like it.

_**Taisestu na Anata**_

_Chapter 4:_

The three continued to walk as Mitomu and Toki gave all the information Chie needed. Also gave her a map to look over. They made camp once it got dark. Chie helped Toki in making dinner while Mitomu patrolled around the camp.

"...I hope I can get back before Kaito comes back home..." Chie thought to herself.

"Chie?" Toki said. Chie gave a few blinks and looked at Toki.

"Yes?" Chie said. Toki carefully looked at her she could see that Chie was worried about something.

"Chie are you worried about...Something?" Toki asked. Chie continued to look at her. She wanted to say no but she knew that it wasn't right to lie and she seemed to see right through her. Chie gave a small nod.

"Yes...I have a younger brother and he's on a mission right now...I was thinking about being home before he get's home...I have some important news..." Chie replied.

"Important news?" Toki said. Chie's cheeks became red. She could feel the heat in her cheeks. She tried to calm herself down.

"I was proposed by my boyfriend a few days ago..." Chie replied. Toki gave a smile.

"I see that is important news." Toki said. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai but I don't think I'll be able to tell him..." Chie said. Toki looked at her.

"...I know that this mission will be time consuming...You'd be lucky if you find the killer." Toki said. Chie had looked towards the ground for a moment. She knew that it would be time consuming and dangerous but she knew Kaito would be taken care of by Kumisu while she was gone. If he had to leave someone would look after him. Even so she's been away from him for so long when she lost herself.

"I know that...I didn't expect I'll be called out for this mission." Chie replied. Toki gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"...Chie try not to think about the mission you have a lot on your mind plus you have a lot of information you have to go through." Toki said. Chie didn't look at Toki she just nodded her head.

"Yeah..." Chie replied. Toki continued to look at her.

"Chie could you set the table while I get Mitomu?" Toki asked. Chie slowly looked at Toki.

"Okay." Chie replied. Toki gave a small smile.

"Thank you." Toki said Chie nodded her head Toki brought her hand to the side and then she went to find Mitomu. Chie looked at the ground and thought about everything that's happened. Chie wasn't sure if she was right for this mission. Chie shook the thought out of her head.

"...Godaime-sama believes that I'm right for this mission. I can't let her down..." Chie said to herself. Just then Chie heard footsteps. She quickly looked up and put her hand on her kunai and was ready to defend if she had to. The footsteps got closer, Chie tensed even more when the figure appeared Chie was relieved to see it wasn't who she thought it was. She relaxed and moved her hand away from the kunai.

"Chie is everything okay?" Toki asked. Chie nodded her head.

"Yeah everything's fine." Chie replied. The two sat down. Toki continued to look at Chie but she didn't want to push Chie.

"Okay Chie..." Toki said. Chie looked towards the side.

"...Let's eat and get some rest." Mitomu said. The two nodded their heads. Toki looked at Chie.

"..." Toki said they put their hands together and started eating. Chie tried to remember all the information she learned. Toki and Mitomu were talking about which path would be best to take.

"It's better to take the path near the river. It'll take us half the time." Mitomu said. Chie looked at Mitomu.

"We could take that path but we should take the road near the mountains. Less people take that road." Toki said.

"It'll take us longer to get back and we don't have time!" Mitomu said. Chie listen to them and thought about which path they should take.

"...I think it'll be easier to take the path near the river. When we walk down the path we just have to be careful that no one's around while we're talking." Chie said. The two looked at her with deep thought. They tried to decide if they should take one then the other path.

"Chie...It won't be easy to keep track are you sure you want to take that risk...?" Toki asked. Chie looked at Toki she knew that Toki was worried about their safety. Chie thought for a long time they really didn't have much time.

"I know your worried but we need to get to the village soon...I know that it'll be hard but we don't have much of a choice." Chie replied. Toki thought about what Chie said. Mitomu looked at Toki.

"Toki...?" Mitomu said with a slight concern voice. Toki didn't say anything as she continued to think. She didn't want to say anything without really thinking. The two continued to look at Toki hoping that she would give her reply soon. Toki thought long and hard. She lifted her head and looked at the two, her lips parted.

"I guess we haven't much choice and we do need to get to the village soon..." Toki replied.

"That means..." Mitomu said.

"Means we're taking the path near the river." Toki replied.

"Alright we're set now let's finish dinner." Mitomu said. Chie and Toki nodded their heads. They continued to eat.

"I hope this mission would end soon..." Chie said to herself as she took another bite. All she could think of was home and about Kaito. Chie know he she had to suppress the thoughts and try to remember all the information she was taught. Toki and Mitomu looked at each other for a moment the two could tell by the way Chie's acting that she was fighting with herself but they didn't say anything about it. She already had a lot to think about.

When they were done Chie and Toki washed the dishes while Mitomu cleared away the table and got the beds ready. Once everything was done Mitomu looked at Toki and Chie.

"I'll take the first watch." Mitomu said. Toki and Chie nodded their heads.

"Okay Ill take the second watch." Toki said. Chie was okay for being second but Toki got to the punch before she did.

"I'll take the last watch." Chie said they agreed with the order as they fell asleep. While Chie was asleep she had the nightmare she tossed and turned a bit until she woke up in a cold seat. Toki looked at Chie.

"Chie...What did you dream that scared you so much?" Toki asked. She knew that it was a touchy subject but she couldn't stand seeing someone in so much pain. Chie looked at her for a good long minute or so before she said anything. Her eyes drifted away from Toki.

"..." Chie wasn't sure if she should tell her and if she was to talk about it were to start. Toki continued to look at her, waiting for her to say something to her.

"...The nightmare is the day my parents were killed..." Chie replied Toki's eyes went wide when she heard this.

"Your parents killed!" Toki said with a surprised tone of voice. Chie nodded her head.

"Yes...It was when the Kyuubi wreaked havoc in Konoha...My parents left my little brother and I at home but I wanted to go and help. So I broke my promise and I followed them...I stopped when I saw the destruction the Kyuubi left. I hadn't noticed the Kyuubi he was about to kill me... Chie stopped Toki could see the pain in Chie's eyes.

"...They saved you, they lost their lives..." Toki said in a whisper. Chie slowly nodded her head.

"Hai...Because of me...My parents were killed." Chie replied. Toki was heart broken when she heard Chie say that.

"Chie..." Toki couldn't think of anything to say to her. She wanted to tell her it's not her fault but it was hard to say that. Chie slowly lifted her head and looked at Toki.

"I'll take my shift now. You can get some rest." Chie said. Toki looked at her.

"But..." Toki was stopped as Chie shook her head.

"It's okay besides you need the rest." Chie said with a fake smile. Toki looked at her wanting to say something but she couldn't.

"Okay..." Toki said as she went to her sleeping bag. Chie watched Toki leave she couldn't tell Toki that once she woke up from a nightmare like that it was hard for her to get back to sleep.

Hours Later

Chie watched the fire die she looked at the sky the saw was starting to rise.

"I hope we have a smooth day today. I don't want any trouble..." Chie thought to herself. She then tensed up when she heard something in the distance. She grabbed her kunai and quietly made her way to the noise.

"..." Chie said to herself she then made her way into the bush and then something came at her. Chie quickly brought her kunai up and thrust it forward. It took a while for Chie to register what happen. Chie had just killed a large animal. She slowly pulled the kunai out and laid the animal down on the ground.

"What is it?" Chie said trying to figure out what it was. All she could tell was fur covered its body with pointed ears and a tail.

"...Well I found the source of the noise...I'm glad it wasn't a person..." Chie said while getting up and left the animals body there and walked back to the campsite. Chie continued her watch until the others woke up. It wasn't long until the sun came up and lighting the sky up. Chie looked at Toki and Mitomu who were still asleep.

"..." Chie said while thinking about what Toki said about how they need to be careful while they walked; Chie caught Toki shifting in her sleep. Chie knew she had a long night being awake. Mitomu slowly stretched and sat up.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Chie said making sure her voice was load enough to not wake Toki but able to be heard by Mitomu. He looked over to Chie and gave a slight nod.

"Ohayou." Mitomu replied. Mitomu slowly got out of bed and washed up. Few minutes later Toki shifted I her bed and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Ohayou..." Toki said Chie looked at her with a half smile.

"Ohayou." Chie replied Toki looked to her right and noticed that Mitomu wasn't there she looked at Chie.

"Where's Mitomu?" Toki asked.

"He's washing up." Chie replied. Toki nodded her head.

"I see. I'll wash up too." Toki said. Chie nodded her head.

"Okay." Chie replied. Toki fixed her bed and went to wash up. When the two washed up Chie and Toki made breakfast. Once the food was cooked and on the table they put their hands together and started eating.

"Today seems like it'll be smooth but we might have to watch out for the people out on the path today." Mitomu said. Chie nodded her head.

"Hai." Chie replied. Toki looked at Chie; the events of last night still ran through her memories. Yet Chie looked as if it never happened. She wondered why. Chie felt someone's eyes on her as she looked up Toki and Chie's eyes met.

"Something wrong?" Chie asked Toki quickly shook her head.

"No." Toki replied Mitomu had noticed Toki wasn't acting like herself. He wanted to ask her but it would b best to ask when she was alone. Chie just looked at Toki.

"Okay..." Chie replied. The three finished breakfast and started their journey once again. Toki and Mitomu went over old information before they started new ones. Chie had managed to remember everything and correctly answer them. Just as they were walking a couple of people came down the path.

"I'm glad the weather is nice today." Mitomu said.

"Hai I'd hate it if it rained today." Toki said. Chie nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah I would hate it too if it rained today. I mean it's such a nice day to walk." Chie replied they continued this until the people were out of sight. The three relaxed and they went back to Chie's lessons. They had to end the lesson but then the started up again this continued for a while. The day went by quickly they found a place to sleep.

"I can't believe so many people walk through here." Chie said. Toki nodded her head.

"That's why I didn't want to take this path." Toki said.

"I know but we don't have much time. There might be another murder if we don't hurry." Mitomu said.

"...I know..." Toki replied.

"Please let's put this behind us. We decided we'd take this path knowing it was going to be like this." Chie said. The two looked at her.

"..." The two said as they continued to look at Chie. They did know that this path was the most used and time wasn't in their favor.

"Chie you're right. We decided to take this path and we'll continue down it." Mitomu said. Chie nodded her head. Toki had a hard time accepting but in the end she did. They ate dinner quietly, Chie made sure that she went over everything in her head. When they were done with dinner, Toki and Mitomu washed the dishes. Chie made their beds. Once they got into bed Mitomu took first watch again. Chie finally had fallen asleep after a few hours. Chie had slightly shifted in her sleep as the same nightmare assaulted her. Chie woke up in a cold sweat. Toki went to Chie's side. Chie looked towards the side when Toki reached her.

"Chie...Are you alright?" Toki asked sitting next to her. Chie nodded her had knowing that if she said no then Toki would worry more.

"I'm fine..." Chie replied looking at her.

"..." Toki wasn't sure what to say she could see that Chie's face was pale.

"I'll take over. I'll take my shift now." Chie said while getting up. Toki tried to stop her.

"No, no it's okay I still have some time left why don't you get some more sleep." Toki said Chie shook her head.

"No I'll take my shift now." Chie replied Toki looked at her. She thought for a moment before she replied to her. Toki could see the stress in Chie's eyes but Chie wasn't going to chance her mind about it.

"...Okay..." Toki replied. Chie smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright." Chie said. Toki slowly went to her bed and got into it. Chie kept her eyes on Toki to be sure she went to bed and waited for her to fall asleep. When Toki fell asleep Chie's gaze went to the sky.

"Kumisu, Kaito I hope that I'll be able to come home to you guys in one piece." Chie thought to herself still looking at the sky. The night went by slowly. Chie watched the dying fire simmer.

"..." Chie looked up and looked at Toki and Mitomu who were still asleep.

"Hope we get to the village soon so I can do what I need to do." Chie said to herself. The sun slowly rose into the sky. Chie watched the sky as it became brighter and brighter.

"Looks like today's weathers going to be nice, like yesterday." Chie thought to herself. Mitomu and Toki slowly shifted in their sleep, Chie heard the sounds as she looked at them.

"..." Chie said with a half smile. The two slowly woke up. Chie continued to look at them.

"Ohayou." Chie said the two looked at her with a smile.

"Ohayou." They said together. Chie and Toki started making breakfast while Mitomu set the table and pack some of their things. Toki and Chie finished making breakfast and brought the food to the table. They sat down around the table, putting their hands together and started eating. Chie looked at the two.

"How much farther do we have until we reach the village?" Chie asked.

"From where we are it'll be about in the evening when we reach the village." Mitomu replied.

"I see. The I'll have to start my work tomorrow." Chie said while she put her hands on the table Toki nodded her head.

"Unless we can get the early you may have a chance to start today." Toki said.

"Let's hope we can get there safely." Mitomu said.

_**To Be Continued**_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. A lot of things have been going on at home. Well I know this isn't my best but I hope you like it.

_**Taisestu na Anata**_

_Chapter 5:_

They were quiet while they ate Chie tried to remember what she learned through their journey to the village. Yet she knew that it'll take a while until she could get this murder. It could take weeks, maybe months, or even years. Chie didn't want to think of that all she wanted was to be able to finish everything quickly and be home.

"..." Chie said trying to get back on track.

"Is everything alright?" Mitomu asked Chie. Chie quickly looked at Mitomu.

"...Yes everything's fine..." Chie replied.

"Were you remembering everything?" Mitomu asked. Chie gave a few blinks as she wondered for a moment why he was asking. She slowly nodded her head.

"I see. Your expression was serious so I was worried that something was wrong." Mitomu replied.

"..." Chie said trying to figure out what to say. She didn't think that this mission would make her feel so tense. It wasn't like the other missions she's been on.

"Chie?" Mitomu said.

"Sorry...I guess this mission..." Chie was stopped.

"You don't need to say anything else. I can see you'd be serious." Mitomu replied.

"...Thanks..." Chie said. They finished breakfast as they packed their things and started their journey again. They reviews old information and then started working on new ones.

"..." Chie listened carefully to what they said. She didn't want to miss anything. Before they continued a group of people came in their direction.

"Did you hear there was another murder around here." Voice one said.

"Really?" Voice two asked.

"When did this happen?" Voice three asked. Chie, Toki, and Mitomu couldn't help but over hear the conversation. The first thought came to mind for the three was the serial killer. They all looked at each other. They looked back at the group.

"I heard it happened last night. No one could find the killer and they say it's the serial killer that's on the loose." Voice one replied.

"Kowaii!" The two voices said at the same time.

"This isn't good..." Chie thought to herself.

"We have to hurry!" Mitomu thought as he looked at the two.

"We should hurry don't want to be caught in the dark." Mitomu said. The two looked at him.

"Right." The two replied. They quickened their pace. They reached the village just before the sun fell. Mitomu and Toki took Chie to the place she would be staying. Once they reached the building they looked at each other.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Toki said. Chie nodded her head.

"Right." Chie replied. Chie was handed the key and said goodbye to the two. Once Chie closed the door and locked it she looked around the room.

"...Not like home but it'll have to do..." Chie thought to herself. She slowly walked around the room making sure she remembers which door leads to where. Once she remembered everything she went to take a bath.

"..." Chie said once she got into the bath. It felt different to her, even thought she was away from home a lot still it wasn't the same. She'd have to get use to living in the room she was in since she'd be saying here for some time. Chie looked at the ceiling it was nice to be able to take a bath after being out on the road for a while.

"...I have to be ready to start my work..." Chie thought to herself. She quickly washed up and got out of the bathtub. Pulling the plug she let the water drain. She quickly dried herself and changed into her night clothes. Turning off the light she slowly made her way to the bedroom. Slowly making her way to the bed she got into it. Closing her eyes she tried to sleep. Everything was different it was hard to sleep after a while she was able to fall asleep. Chie shifted in her sleep. The dream she saw assaulted her again. Chie woke up in a cold sweat.

"..." Chie said as she sat in bed with her hand on her face.

"...Again...Why am I seeing this dream so many times...?" Chie thought to herself. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"..." Chie said as she slowly opened her eyes. She laid back in bed as she tried to get some more sleep. She was able to get a few more hours of sleep. She was woken up by the rays of the sun. She slowly sat up.

"Morning already..." Chie said groggily while getting out of the bed. Changing her clothes she went to the bathroom and washed up. When she was finished she made her way to the kitchen. Chie wondered if there was something in the refrigerator. Making her way towards it, when she opened it she found a few items in it.

"Looks like I'll have to go out and buy food." Chie thought to herself. She brought out some of the food out. Making scramble eggs and toast, once the eggs were cooked and the toast hot she put her hands together and then started eating.

"Wonder when Mitomu and Toki will be here?" Chie thought to herself. Before she could finish eating she heard a knock. Chie gave a few blinks as she looked at the door.

"I wonder who it could be at this time?" Chie thought to herself as she got up from the table.

"Wait maybe its Mitomu and Toki." Chie thought to herself as she quickly went to the door. When Chie opened the door standing there was Mitomu and Toki.

"Hope we're not early?" Toki said. Chie shook her head.

"No not at all." Chie replied letting the two in. Chie took the two to the kitchen. They sat at the table.

"I don't have much but if you like I can make some tea." Chie said the two shook their heads.

"No that's alright." Mitomu said. Chie nodded her head as she sat down. The two had noticed the food on the table they bowed.

"Sorry we came at a bad time." Toki said. Chie shook her head.

"No it's alright." Chie replied the two looked at her.

"Still..." Mitomu said. Chie shook her head again.

"It's alright. Anyways you came to discuss about the murders." Chie said the two slowly nodded their heads. They knew she was right. That's the reason they came to see her.

"Right. You remember on our way here there was a murder." Mitomu said. Chie nodded her head.

"I remember." Chie replied.

"Once we got to headquarters before we went home we learned that the girl went missing four days before she was found." Toki said.

"! Four days before she was found! When was she last seen?" Chie asked in disbelief.

"She told her parents that she was going to get some stuff at the market that was the last time they saw her." Toki replied. Chie tried to put everything together.

"Do you think you can give me her..." Chie was stopped by Mitomu. It seems like they knew what she was going to say.

"Sorry but we can't. That's for the Anbu to look into. You're job isn't that but to find the killer." Mitomu said. She knew that but she wanted to get some clue.

"I know...But if there's...Some sort of clue there..." Chie replied.

"We also thought of that but we still can't let you know...Everyone in that area saw her they even saw her in the market." Toki said. Chie gave a stressful look.

"You mean that they don't know when she was gone?" Chie asked. The two nodded their heads.

"They saw her and saw her leave the market." Toki said. Chie tried to piece the pieces together.

""Then...She might have been kidnapped on her way home." Chie said.

"She could of but no one saw her with anyone and no one heard any screams. The things she bought were with her." Toki said.

"..." Chie said having a hard time piecing the pieces together.

"I know it's hard to get things to make sense. The thing that's important is to capture the killer." Mitomu said. Chie looked at Mitomu. He was right her job was to capture the killer not to find how the girl was kidnapped.

"...Yeah..." Chie replied the two noticed the tone of her voice.

"Anyway...We think that the killer might be around the village again...We need to catch them quickly." Toki said. Chie nodded her head.

"Right...I'll be going to the market area today. I'll see if I can get some sort of clue..." Chie replied.

"I see...Keep in mind that you have to be careful." Toki said. Chie nodded her head.

"I will I'll let you know if I find anything out." Chie said the two nodded their heads.

"Okay just remember to be careful and don't let your guard down." Mitomu said. Chie nodded her head. The two slowly got up.

"We should get going. We'll let you finish your breakfast." Mitomu said. Chie got up and walked with them to the front door. She watched them leave.

"..." Chie said still thinking about the information she learned. But she knew that she had a job and it wasn't looking into how the girl disappeared but to get the person who killed her. Chie closed the door and slowly went back to the kitchen and finished up her breakfast. She couldn't stop thinking about how the killer kidnapped the girl.

"...I have to keep my mind away from that..." Chie told herself. She finished up her breakfast, washed the dishes she got her self ready to go out. She grabbed a few shopping bags and made her way to the market.

"Wow I didn't think so many people are out here at this hour..." Chie thought to herself when she reached the market place. She started looking around.

"You look new." A male voice said. Chie gave a few blinks as she looked over to the voice. Standing behind the counter was a young man. Chie slightly felt nervous for some reason.

"Do I?" Chie asked. The man nodded his head.

"Yes. Well then again I could be wrong. I've started here a few weeks ago after my grandfather passed away." The man said. Chie still felt nervous.

"I see. Well I've been on a very long mission and I just came back. So that's why I may look new." Chie replied. She continued to look at the man. She couldn't tell if he believed her or not.

"Well if that's the case welcome back." The man said. Chie gave a nervous smile.

"Thank you." Chie replied.

"Please check out my items." The man said. Chie slowly nodded her head as she walked over to the man's shop. She found a lot of them items she needed.

"...Let see..." Chie thought to herself. Chie stopped and slightly looked over her shoulder and noticed the figure looking at her.

"..." Chie said as she looked back at the items.

"I really don't like him for some reason..." Chie thought to herself. She quickly grabbed the items she needed and went to the man.

"Is this all of what you need?" The man asked. Chie nodded her head.

"Yes." Chie replied. The man started adding up the price. Chie watched the figure while he was adding everything. Once he was finished he told Chie the total. Chie paid the man.

"Thank you and please come again." The man said.

"Okay." Chie replied grabbing her things and then walked out of the store. She slowly walked down the road looking at the other stores. She bought a few more stuff. The only person she felt very nervous was the first person she met.

"...I wonder..." Chie thought to herself. She slowly made her way back home.

"I should ask Mitomu and Toki to check out more of that guy." Chie thought. It wasn't long till she made it back home. She was about to unlock the door when someone stopped her.

"Excuse me." The voice said. Chie gave a few blinks as she turned around to the voice. Standing there was a woman in her mid twenty or so.

"Yes?" Chie said as she looked at her. She could see that she was in a slight panic state.

"Have you seen a girl about six anywhere?" The woman asked. Chie's expression changed drastically, hoping that the killer wasn't involved with this girl's disappearance.

"No I haven't. I'll help you search for her, let me put my stuff away." Chie said. The woman nodded her head.

"Okay and thank you." The woman replied.

"It's nothing. I'll be right back." Chie said. The woman nodded her head. Chie quickly unlocked the door and quickly went inside. She put her things on the table and quickly went out again and helped the woman search for her little girl.

"What's your daughter's name?" Chie asked looking at the woman she looked over to Chie.

"Her name...Yukiko." The woman replied. Chie nodded her head.

"Okay, do you have a picture of her?" Chie asked the woman brought out a small picture and handed it to Chie. Chie took the picture and looked at it. She then looked up at the woman.

"Okay. I'll take this side." Chie said. The woman nodded her head. The two started their search. Chie quickly walked down the street from time to time she would ask people if any of them seen Yukiko showing them her picture. The people she asked would only shake their heads and reply 'no'. Chie thanked them and continued her search.

"...Where could this child be?" Chie thought to herself. She saw a small park. She slowly made her way into the park. She saw a lot of people there.

"..." Chie said to herself. It'll take a while to ask everyone. She gave a small sigh and then she sat down a nearby bench. Chie gave another sigh. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes.

"...!" Chie said when she thought she heard someone crying. She opened her eyes and looked for where the voice was coming from. She saw a small child in a corner they where huddled near the ground.

"..." Chie slowly got up from the bench and made her way towards the child. She knelt down next to the child.

""Is everything okay?" Chie asked. The child didn't say anything. Chie hesitated a bit. She slowly brought her had up and placed it on their shoulder.

"It's okay." Chie said trying to calm the child. The child slowly looked up at Chie.

"!" Chie said to herself. She looked at the child carefully.

"Yukiko-chan?" Chie said unsure. The child looked surprised.

"That's your name?" Chie asked. The girl nodded her head. Chie was relieved to of found the girl.

"Your mother's been looking for you." Chie said. Yukiko continued to look at her.

"Re...Really?" Yukiko asked. Chie nodded her head.

"Let's go to her." Chie said. Yukiko slowly whipped the tears off her face as Yukiko nodded her head. Chie took Yukiko's hand into hers. They started walking out of the park.

"..." Chie said while walking down the street. The shop owner she met wouldn't leave her mind.

"...How come I can't get them out of my head?" I mean I know I didn't have a good feeling about him...But why would that drag on though?" Chie thought to herself. Yukiko looked at her.

"Onee-chan?" Yukiko said. Chie was brought back as she gave a few blinks and looked at Yukiko.

"Hai?" Chie asked. Yukiko continued to look at Chie.

"Something on your mind?" Yukiko asked. Chie was surprised when she said that.

"...No...Why do you asked?" Chie asked. Yukiko continued to look at her.

"You had the same look like my mom when she has something on her mind." Yukiko replied. Chie gave a couple of blinks. She didn't know that kids her age watched their parents carefully. Chie's gaze went off towards the side.

"...Well I guess I should tell you the truth...I was at the market earlier today. There was a young shop owner..." Chie said. Yukiko looked towards the front.

"You mean Kazushi-san?" Yukiko asked. Chie looked at her.

"I don't know his name but...I think that's him..." Chie said.

"What's wrong with Kazushi-san?" Yukiko asked as she looked in Chie's direction. Chie wasn't sure how to explain to her.

"...Well I have a...Unsettling feeling about him..." Chie replied.

"...You don't like him?" Yukiko asked. Chie looked towards the side. Maybe that's it, she didn't like him. But then she couldn't really say it was true. She only met him today.

"...I don't know." Chie replied.

_**To Be Continued**_


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. A lot of things have been going on at home. Well I know this isn't my best but I hope you like it.

_**Taisestu na Anata**_

_Chapter 6:_

Yukiko continued to look at Chie.

"You don't know?" Yukiko said. Chie nodded her head.

"I don't know because I just met him. I've been away for a long time so things changed." Chie replied.

"...I...Don't like him..." Yukiko said. Chie gave a few blinks as she looked over to her.

"Really?" Chie asked. Yukiko nodded her head.

"...Why don't you like him?" Chie asked. Yukiko fidgeted a bit.

"...I'm not sure something about him I don't like..." Yukiko replied. Chie continued to look at her.

"Does you mom have the same feeling?" Chie asked. Yukiko shook her head. Chie thought some more.

"Dl your friends have the same feeling?" Chie asked. Yukiko fidgeted again she nodded her head.

"They do..." Yukiko replied. Chie stopped in her tracks as she did Yukiko. Yukiko looked at her.

"Onee-chan?" Yukiko said. Chie looked over to Yukiko and tired to smile. She didn't want her to worry.

"It's nothing." Chie replied. Yukiko looked at her and then slightly nodded her head. They continued to walk when they heard something.

"Yukiko!" A female voice called out.

"Mama!" Yukiko yelled out as she ran to her mother. They hugged each other. Yukiko's mother had tears in her eyes. Chie watched the two.

"..." Chie said as she thought about her parents. Even now she could be able to hug them like this.

"Where have you been?" Yukiko's mother asked.

"...I was in the park searching for you...Then then onee-chan over there found me." Yukiko replied. Yukiko's mother looked at Chie and bowed.

"Thank you so much." Yukiko's mother said. Chie smiled weakly.

"You're welcome I'm glad that she was alright." Chie replied.

"How can I ever repay you?" Yukiko's mother asked. Chie shook her head.

"You don't have too." Chie replied. Yukiko's mother continued to look at her.

"Please let me repay you." Yukiko's mother said. Chie's expression change a bit.

"I'll let you know when I think of it." Chie replied as Yukiko's mother nodded her head. Chie then handed Yukiko's mother the picture she borrowed back. Yukiko's mother then handed Chie her address she nodded her head. The two went walking home as they waved to Chie as she waved back. Once they disappeared into the horizon Chie went up to her house and unlocked the door and walked in.

"I need to get word about wanting more information on Kazushi." Chie thought. Making her way to her room and wrote a letter and sent it out quickly.

"I hope they can find something about him. Maybe once I do I might get an understanding why I don't like him." Chie thought to herself. She slowly got up and started cleaning a bit. She then started thinking about Kaito and then Kumisu. She stopped in what she was doing. She put a hand into her pocket where the ring was in. Her finger slowly traced it.

"..." Chie said. She closed her eyes a bit. Just then an image of Kabuto appeared. Chie quickly opened her eyes.

"!?" Chie said. Her gaze fell; she had a hard time trying to not think of him but it was too hard.

"...I have Kumisu now..." Chie told herself. Her heart still ached. She pulled herself together; she finally finished cleaning she made a simple lunch. Just then she heard a knock at the door. Chie gave a few blinks as she quickly made her way to the door and opened it. Standing there was a messenger.

"I have a letter from Miss. Toki." The messenger said.

"Thank you." Chie said taking the letter from the messenger. The messenger bowed and left. Chie closed the door. She walked towards the kitchen, sitting down she opened the letter.

'Dear Chie

We got your letter and we'll start searching for information about this Kazushi. When we get anything we'll let you know until then please wait.

Toki'.

Chie closed the letter and put it away.

"I hate waiting but it guess that can't be helped." Chie thought to herself. She slowly ate her lunch. So many thoughts ran through her head. She washed the dishes and dried them when she finished eating. She then went to her room and wrote a reply to the letter and went to send it out. Chie was walking down the streets.

"I hope that they'll get the information soon." Chie thought to herself. Chie hadn't noticed the figure following her. The figure grabbed Chie and pulled her into the shadows.

"!" Chie tried to struggle but couldn't get herself free. The figure smiled a bit as they had their lips close to her ear.

"It's been a while hasn't it Chie." A male voice whispered. Chie stopped struggling, her eyes wide.

"It couldn't be!?" Chie thought to herself. She quickly turned around and looked at the figure.

"!? Kabuto!" Chie said in a surprised tone.

"You haven't changed a bit." Kabuto said as he slowly got closer to her. Chie hesitated a bit.

"...You haven't either...What are you doing here?" Chie asked. Kabuto stopped about a couple feet from her.

"Me? I have some business here." Kabuto replied. Chie was going to say something but kept it to herself.

"I see..." Chie replied.

"And you?" Kabuto asked Chie looked at him.

"...I'm...Here on...A mission..." Chie replied.

"A mission." Kabuto said. Chie nodded her head.

"I see." Kabuto replied. He slowly walked to her again. He was very close to her, Chie's heart raced.

"Chie won't you reconsider and come with me." Kabuto said. Chie took a few steps back.

"...Sorry Kabuto...But I'm engaged with someone and..." Chie stopped when Kabuto pulled her closed to him.

"I would of wish things differently but I can't." Kabuto said. Chie looked at him.

"If he does anything to you I'll be sure to make him pay." Kabuto whispers.

"Kabuto...Please..." Chie said as she looked down. It hurt her; she still had feelings for him and wished that she never let her heart go out to someone.

"I'll keep my distance but I want the best for you." Kabuto said.

"Arigatou..." Chie said. Kabuto gently kissed her head. He slowly pulled away.

"I'm late so this is good-bye." Kabuto said. Chie looked at him.

"...Good-bye..." Chie replied. Kabuto slowly disappeared. Chie stood there. She reminded herself that she had someone waiting for her. Someone she cared for.

"Kabuto...I guess this is good-bye forever..." Chie said to herself. She quickly brought herself together and went to send the letter out.

Later That Day

Chie was reading through some things she looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know if I'll be able to find this killer...I mean there's no clue to who it is..." Chie thought to herself. She gave a small sigh. She slowly got up and stretched.

"I wonder who else is in this village?" Chie thought to herself as she looked out the window. Tsunade hadn't told her anything. She slowly walked over towards the window.

"..."Chie then remembered the incident she had that day. She had her guard up yet Kabuto always seems to catch her like that.

"...Kabuto...You're the only person I don't want to fight..." Chie thought to herself. She wouldn't be able to fight him no matter how much she knows he's on the wrong side. Her heart can't accept it. Chie closed her eyes and gave a sigh. She stayed there for a while. Her thoughts went back to the killer. How would she find them? It was hard for her to figure out what she should do. She slowly opened her eyes.

"...Well I hope that I can get some sort of clue..." Chie thought to herself. Chie went back to the table and looked at the papers that were scattered on the table.

"..." Chie then gave a sigh and sat down and continued to work on her notes.

Hours Later

Chie slowly stretched again. She couldn't figure out anything while looking at the notes. All the killings were random and the victims age and where they lived were all different.

"None of this makes any sense..." Chie thought to herself as she closed her eyes and gave a sigh. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock.

"I didn't know it was this late..." Chie said slowly getting up. She went into the kitchen and started making dinner. Chie started going over the notes in her head.

"I still don't see any connections..." Chie thought. She continued to think but nothing new came up. Chie gave a sigh. Once she was done making dinner she brought the plates of food to the table and sat down. Putting her hands together she started eating as she looked at her notes.

"..." Her hands slightly stopped. She wondered for a moment. She looked over to a map.

"!?" Chie noticed that the village these girls lived were very close to this one and the recent victim was this village. She wondered why she didn't see this. Maybe it was because of all the thoughts that's been going through her head. She quickly wrote down in her notes.

"It seems that maybe this killer lives here...Now I have to find out who it is." Chie thought to herself. Once she was done she cleaned up the dishes and went back to looking through the notes.

Morning

Chie slowly shifted in her chair. She slowly opened her eyes.

"..." Chie slowly sat up and stretched. She looked at the table.

"...I can't believe I slept here..." Chie thought to herself as she got up\. Walking towards the window and looked out it. The streets weren't busy few people were walking by. Chie watched the people walk by.

"I better get breakfast done." Chie thought to herself. She walked towards the kitchen and started making a simple breakfast. When she was done she brought the plate towards the table. She cleared a spot on the table and put the plate down. She put her hands together and started eating. Chie looked at the papers on the table.

"Now I have to figure out who the killer is and who's going to be the next target..." Chie thought as she gave a small sigh. She continued to eat and look at the papers. Once she was done she cleaned up the dishes and washed up. She came back to the table and put the papers together.

"Maybe I could find something at the library that'll help me." Chie thought. She then put the papers into a bag and then she made her way towards the library. Just then she heard a familiar voice. Chie gave a few blinks and turned around and saw Kazushi. Again she felt nervous around him.

"I'm glad I found you." Kazushi said.

"Really?" Chie asked. Kazushi nodded his head.

"I forgot to introduce myself the other day." Kazushi replied.

"I see." Chie said.

"I'm Kazushi." Kazushi said. Chie wondered if she should tell him her real name or not.

"I'm Chie..." Chie replied.

_**To Be Continued**_


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. A lot of things have been going on at home. Well I know this isn't my best but I hope you like it.

_**Taisestu na Anata**_

_Chapter 7:_

Kazushi then smiled.

"Chie huh, what a nice name." Kazushi replied. Chie gave a small weak smile.

"Thanks." Chie said. Kazushi noticed the bag in her hand.

"Where are you heading to?" Kazushi asked.

"...Uh I have some stuff to do..." Chie replied Kazushi's look slightly changed.

"I see...Well I guess I should go don't want to keep you in doing what you need to do." Kazushi said.

"I'll see you then." Chie said as she quickly went around the corner. She slightly looked behind her to see if he was following her. When she felt he wasn't she continued to make her way to the library.

"I really don't like him..." Chie said to herself. She wasn't sure why he appeared like that, and wanted to know where she was going.

"...I really have to be careful...I don't want to blow my cover..." Chie thought to herself. She finally reached the library. Once she found a table to use she put some of her things down and went to the bookshelves and looked for books that would help her in this mission. She had a hand full of books. Making her way to the table she put the books on the table. She started looking through them.

Hours Later

Chie sat back rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing useful in them..." Chie thought to herself. She slowly got up and took a break in reading she made her way to the big window and looked out it.

"..." She was thinking about home and how Kumisu and Kaito are. She watched the people pass by.

"..." She knew that any of these people walking pass the window could be the next victim. She closed her eyes and tried to recall the information she got about these murders. Yet she couldn't figure out who or who's going to be the next target.

"I still have no clue to anything and nothing new expect how much I feel uncomfortable around Kazushi..." Chie gave a sigh. She opened her eyes and watched the people outside once again. She stood there for a while, she slowly walked away from the window and went back to the desk and started looking through the books again. After a while her stomach growled. Chie stopped in what she was doing.

"..." Chie said to herself.

"Now that I think of it I hadn't eaten anything..." Chie thought to herself. She put her things together and put the books neatly on the corner of the desk. She went to the cafeteria next door and ate.

"..." Chie thought about the information she gotten still she couldn't figure out much. She looked to the side and thought she just saw a ghost.

"It...It couldn't be!" Chie thought to herself. She quickly followed the figure. She stopped and realized that it was a completely different person.

"...I should of known that it wasn't them...They're not here anymore..." Chie thought to herself. She slowly walked back. Chie cleaned up and went back. She continued her work.

Hours Later

A chime was playing then there was an announcement.

"The library will be closing now. Please come to the front desk if you have any books you would like to check out." The woman's voice said. Chie gathered her things and waked to the bookshelf putting the books away.

"I wasn't able to get new any new ideas...Maybe I'll have to come back again..." Chie thought to herself as she gave a small sigh. She left and made her way home. The sun was halfway down as the sky was painted with orange and pink.

"..." Chie tried to not think of any thing for a moment. All she's been doing was thinking about the mission. She slowly reached her home, she noticed something in the post.

"?" Chie went to the post and took the envelope out. She looked for the sender but couldn't find one.

"..." Chie wasn't sure if she should open it or not. She thought about it being from Toki or Mitomu but she felt that they would have put something on it for her to know it was them.

"..." Chie put the letter into her bag and went to the door. She unlocked it and went in. Putting her things away she went to the kitchen and made tea. She sat down and looked at the letter.

"..." Chie continued to look at it. Her hand slowly went towards it but she stopped.

"Maybe I should ask Toki about the letter...Or find someone who can test it for any poison..." Chie thought to herself. She slowly drew her hand away.

"I better get it check out before I open it..." Chie thought to herself. She looked a sip of tea her eyes still on the letter.

"..." Chie put the cup down. She slowly stretched her arm to grab the letter but she stopped herself. She drew her arm back slowly. She gave a small sigh. She grabbed her bag and fished out a paper and pen. She quickly wrote a letter. She put the letter and the piece of paper into an envelope.

"Have to send it first thing in the morning." Chie said under her breath. Chie then finished up her tea and started cleaning around the house trying to keep her mind off of the letter. Time passed as the chime rang.

"!?" Chie said as she stopped. She went to the door. She opened the door slowly standing there was a young figure.

"I've a message from Toki-sama." The figure said.

"Thank you." Chie said taking the message the figure was about to leave.

"Wait I want you to give something to Toki-san." Chie said as she went to get the envelope. She handed it to the figure.

"I'll give it to her right away." The figure said as they took the envelope and left. Chie closed the door.

"Well I don't have to worry about that for now." Chie thought to herself. She slowly looked at the clock. She then went to the living room and sat on the couch. She sat there for a while. Right now she didn't want to think about anything right now. No matter how she tried to put the pieces together she had nothing. She tired to start fresh.

"..." Chie gave a small sigh. Her eyes went towards the window. Chie remembered a day similar to this one Kabuto would always come over and stay by her side. Chie quickly shook the image away.

"He's not...Not the Kabuto I know...He's gone forever." Chie thought to herself. She had to clear her mind. She had someone else that needed her and she needed them.

Hours Later

Chie had finished dinner while trying to keep her mind off of things she went to take a bath. Chie let the hot water run down her.

"..." Chie tried to piece the events of the killing. She had to get back to her real intent. She still couldn't get anything.

"I can't figure out anything and I can't figure out who's going to be the next target and who this killer is..." Chie said under her breath. She had a feeling that this mission was going to take a lot longer then she hoped it would be. She turned the water off and dried herself. She put on her nightclothes and turned the light off. She went to the front door and made sure that it was locked. She made her way to her room.

"I hope I have better luck tomorrow..." Chie thought to herself. She remembered that she still hadn't opened the message that Toki wrote to her.

"I'll have to read that first thing in the morning." Chie said with a sigh. She climbed into the bed. Chie closed her eyes, Chie sensed something her eyes quickly opened and her hand went for her kunai but before she could get it something grabbed her wrist and held both of her wrists tightly.

"Why you!..." She was cut off by a powerful hand which covered her lips.

"I've never seen such a fine specimen in my life. The others weren't as good as you." The male voice whispered. Chie's eyes grew wide.

"This must be the killer but how did they get in here!" Chie said to herself as she tried to struggle out of his grip. But the figure only gripped her tightly.

"Now now don't try to struggle it'll make things harder." The male voice said.

"!" Chie continued to struggle she then felt a sharp pain at her side. It wasn't a kunai or a shuriken. Maybe it was a senbon, Chie still struggled but then she felt weak.

"You'll come to me when you're ready, and I'll be waiting for you." The male figure said as they disappeared. Chie tried to get up to go after the figure but whatever the figure did left her weak.

"Kuso!" Chie said through clenched teeth. She slowly managed to regain her strength as she sat up in the bed.

"..." Chie was the next victim. She wondered if this was how he got to the other girls. Chie's hand slowly went to where she felt the pain. She found a small puncture wound.

"!" Chie tried to think what it could be. It was too small to be a senbon wound. She tried to figure out what it was.

"..." Chie wasn't sure what she should do, she couldn't let Toki or Mitomu know. She didn't want to have them worry about her. That night Chie didn't sleep, even though she knew that the figure wouldn't come back she couldn't help but be on her guard. She didn't want to be caught off guard like that.

Morning

Chie gave a small yawn as she stretched a bit. She had no sleep that night. Slowly she got up and went to make herself a hot drink. While she waited for the water to boil she thought about what had happened last night.

"..." She slowly put her hand towards the wound she figure that it was a needle wound. She wasn't sure what was injected into her. She wasn't even sure if what it was still in her. She was brought back by the whistle of the kettle she quickly turned the fire off and then poured the hot water into the cup and made herself tea. She slowly took a sip.

"I better go to the doctor..." Chie thought to herself. When she thought that she wondered what she should say to the doctor? She tired to think of what to say to the doctor, nothing came to mind.

"Should I tell the doctor the truth?" Chie said to herself. Her eyes drifted towards the side.

"...Maybe I should try to figure out something to say to the doctor...I know it'll be a lie but that might have to do..." Chie said to herself as she gave a sigh. She brought her gaze back to the her drink.

Later That Morning

Chie made her way down the streets heading to the hospital.

The End


End file.
